1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inclination detecting apparatus and a camera for detecting hand shake using the same, and more particularly to a non-contact type inclination detecting apparatus and a camera for detecting hand shake using the same.
The present invention also relates to an inclination detecting apparatus for easily detecting an inclination immediately before and after a shutter release operation in a camera having a lens of long focal distance, for example.
Further, the present invention relates to a two-axial inclination sensor, and more particularly to a two-axial inclination sensor for detecting inclinations in two axial directions by use of a small number of flight receiving elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an example of a conventional non-contact type inclination detecting apparatus, an apparatus for projecting a light on a reflection object, receiving the reflected light on two light receiving sensors and deriving A/B as an inclination angle output when a difference between the outputs of the two sensors is denoted by A and the sum of the outputs of the two sensors is denoted by B is disclosed in SHARP Electronic Parts General Catalog (published on Dec. 1991, p 45) and SHARP SEMICON DATA BOOK (published on 1992, pp 541 to 543).
However, in the above non-contact type inclination detecting apparatus, the inclination angle detection range is only several degrees, and the flexibility thereof is small.
Further, as a conventional detecting apparatus of a camera for detecting hand shake, a shake detecting apparatus using an AF sensor is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 57-482. Further, Ser. No. 08/066,585 filed May 21, 1993 the technique of projecting infrared rays to a face and detecting a shake according to a variation in a photoelectric current caused by the reflected light is conventional.
However, in the above Japanese Patent Publication No. 57-482, the integral time of the sensor becomes longer in a dark circumstance and the response speed of detection is not sufficiently high for shake detection, and in the case of TTL AF, shake detection in the mirror-up state cannot be effected. Further, a component such as a variation in the distance between the sensor and the face which does not give an influence on the shake rather than the inclination of the camera is detected, thereby making it impossible to effect the shake detection of the camera with high precision.